Jealousy In All Its State
by Winter's Tales
Summary: Mikan is jealous over seeing Natsume talking with Luna . . .


_**To all who reviewed my previous fics . . .**_

_**Thanks guys**_

**Jealousy In All Its State.**

Natsume glared at everyone. His glare seemed colder than ever. You are probably wondering what made him so frustrated. Just the fact, that his favourite brunette had been avoiding him for the past couple of days, made him so and the worst was that he did not know why. He made his way towards the Sakura tree but stopped when he found someone asleep there. He was about to jerk that person from his sleep when he found that it was the person who had been avoiding him; his Polka-dots. He sat near her and pretended to read his manga while staring at the girl from the corner of his eyes. He could not resist stroking her face. The brunette slowly opened her eyes and looked curiously at the raven lad who had already removed his hand from her face and was pretending to read his manga. The girl quickly backed away from the lad. Natsume noticed this and could not help but feel a little hurt.

"What are you doing here, Polka-dots?" the guy said in a bored tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. Bye," the girl said in an almost emotionless tone, except there was a hint that the girl was trying to bite an angry and sad edge from her tone. (Weird combination)

The raven lad was taken aback through he did not show it. Usually the girl would have shouted at him for calling her 'Polka-dots' and not realised what he said.

The brunette turned away, only to revert back by a pull on her right arm.

The crimson-eyed lad could not retain himself from asking the girl, "Why are you avoiding me?"

The girl struggled to be free of his hold but to no avail. She grunted, "Leave me alone, can't you?"

"Not before you answer me. Why? "

"Why do you care if I'm avoiding you? It's not like I'm important to you. "

The raven lad's eyes widened as he heard her statement. He saw the sadness and hurt in the girl's eyes when she had assessed that fact to him. Being the dense girl she was, she probably thought that what she said was true on seeing his expression.

Mikan was the most important person in Natsume's life, aside from Youchi and Ruka, and she dared to say that she thought he did not consider her important.

Natsume growled angrily at her and said trying to cut the cutting edge out of his voice, "You think you aren't important to me? Do you even know what you mean to me? "

The girl forced herself not to shrink away from his tone and said, "I can hardly be considered as your friend, let alone being someone important to you."

"It's just because I want you to be more my friend, dummy."

"What? You want me to be your enemy, that is? "

Natsume muttered under his breath, "What a dense girl, I can't believe I fell in love with an idiot."

The girl stared at him curiously. She could not understand what he was mumbling.

He said to the brunette, "Seems like I'll have to show you what I mean."

He wrapped his hands around her waist moving her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. It was just a peck but it was enough to send the girl's heart flutter. The girl pulled away and told him, "Why did you kiss me? Don't you love Luna?"

_Flashback_

_On her way to meet Natsume near the Sakura tree, Mikan saw Luna talking to Natsume. She could not help but feel jealous and she did not know why she felt that way. Luna was now Natsume's partner and she had the right to talk to him, but why did she feel the need to go and smash Luna's face. If she had found Luna talking to Natsume five years ago, she would have been happy. Happy that he was interacting with people but since her feelings had changed drastically over the past couple of months ; which was since the arrival of Luna in the school, she felt angry when Luna talked to Natsume but she was relieved when Natsume did not even acknowledge her presence. However, since the past few days, she often found Luna talking to Natsume and he was listening to her._

'_NATSUME HYUUGA DID NOT EVER LISTEN TO ANYONE, ESPECIALLY SLUTTY FANGIRLS ', then why? She could not answer. Most importantly, why was she so worked out? It was not as if she loved him . . ._

'_Crap! I love Natsume', Mikan thought. She could not believe that she had been so stupid._

_She made up her mind to tell Natsume of her feelings for him._

_She looked for Natsume under the Sakura tree, but found Luna instead. Luna then smugly told Mikan that she, Luna, was supposedly Natsume's girlfriend and that he loved her. Mikan could not stop her jealousy from engulfing her. Not wanting to do something she would later regret, she tried to avoid him as much as possible._

_End Of Flashback_

She snapped out of her thought when Natsume hugged her and whispered, "Who told you that I love that FAKE STUPID UGLY girl?"

The girl replied softly, "She told me that you guys love each other and I saw you both talking a lot these days."

"I only talk to her when she got missions details to tell me . . . and why are you so upset about that?"

"I don't know. I can't help but feel jealous when you talked to her. It was then that I realised that I love you!" the brunette closed her eyes afraid of being rejected.

To her surprise, the lad chuckled for the first time and said while smirking, "So, Little girl is jealous, huh?"

"I'm not a little girl and . . ."

The chocolate orbs brunette could not continue as Natsume covered her mouth with his. She let herself engrossed deeply in the kiss. He broke the kiss and said smirking, "I Love you too, and I like when you are jealous."

"Don't you ever dare make me jealous again or . . ."

"Or what, Polka?"

"Um . . . I'll . . .um . . . never let you kiss me again."

"Oh really?"

He pulled her against him with his back pressed to the Sakura tree, and started a make out session.

**The End**


End file.
